failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PervyFicGirl
Category:Fandom wanks and wankers “Never engage with Zarabithia. No, not even to correct blatant lies she's telling about other fans. It will never be worth it.” — Nonny, “Rules to fandom by,” May 23, 2014 PervyFicGirl (PFG — not to be confused with Professor Fangirl) is also known as Zarabithia and clarkdoesnteatshawarma. She’s been a perennial wanker in Marvel Comics fandom since at least 2008. Her shtik is that “She’s aggressively grudgy against popular fandom pairings and pulls out every little thing in the SJ handbook to justify her subjective tastes as morally superior. She never shuts up about how much she hates just about everybody in fandom.” She also tends to wildly misread posts by certain people she hates in an attempt to get them dogpiled. Inevitably, someone else will come along to point out that her interpretation was incorrect. Zarabithia’s most notorious statement has been that Young Avengers character Eli Bradley (who is black) should be shoved cock first through a meat grinder because he kissed Kate Bishop — his girlfriend, who is white — without permission. This seems to be a favored punishment of hers: "I’m so fucking tired of Tony’s manpain that I would like to literally force the character dick first through a meat grinder, but you know that’s a secondary consideration." One industriously grudgy tracking nonny theorizes that Zarabithia is behind numerous attempts to troll meme with some of her favorite wank subjects, such as the evils of Steve/Tony shippers, Coulson fans, the mods of the Cap_Ironman community, and sundry other People Zarabithia Hates in namespace. Later in the same thread, another nonny presents a similarly detailed link roundup of the earlier comics wanks on meme thought to be related to Zarabithia, including a 2010 wank_report writeup (which unfortunately is not accessible even through the Wayback Machine anymore). Zarabithia may have in fact made her first FFA appearance in the very first FFA post. Various PFG/Zarabithia discussions on meme: In late January 2013, nonnies discussed an argument between Zarabithia and ani-bester. Context: Zarabithia, a Steve/Bucky shipper, gets off on the fact that Bucky was 16 and Steve an adult when they first got together in canon, and rages against anyone who is squicked by this fact. Same thread: Zarabithia claimed that “Kate's one night stand with [Noh-Varr was the definition of female agency and strong women] and anyone who thought otherwise was slut shaming a rape survivor.” Another nonny peruses two Zarabithia posts on the topic and tries to parse her logic. "Way Back In Ye Olden Days, Zarabithia (back when she was PFG), wrote a post about how Steve/Tony fans were super misogynist and awful, especially on cap_ironman. It got linked to comicsnews.” A fan named Ellyr-in-ink left a polite comment explaining their disagreement, which prompted Zarabithia to rage at them and delete their comments. Ellyr-in-ink reposted them on their own LJ without naming Zarabithia. More tidbits from same thread: Zarabithia characterizing Soviet Bucky/Natasha as “gross and non con and problematic,” despite insisting that “there was NO PROBLEM AT ALL with Roy having sex with Kori.” Also, Zarabithia accusing another fan of bi-erasure “because she wrote Natasha Stark as bi.” In late March of 2013, Ani-Bester went toe to toe with Zarabithia again, and meme took note. Zarabithia is upset that people are more OK with Bucky being a teenage assassin than being a teenager having sex with an adult — “Especially when you ship Bucky/Natasha, which has its origins in Bucky being completely unable to consent at all because he was brainwashed.” A nonny explains that, canonically, Bucky/Natasha happened not because of brainwashing but ”in spite of brainwashing. And it's motivated by the remains of the original personality. Again canon.” In mid-January 2014, a terse mention of Zarabithia on meme prompts the first of many nonnies to ask what the deal with her is, anyway. Another replies that, among other things, “she's not infrequently told rape survivors they're doing it wrong in relation to fictional characters. She herself is a survivor who ids with Kate Bishop pretty hard, and Her Interpretation Is the Only Correct Interpretation, anything else is shaming survivors.” This comment made the same day in a different thread, about Kieron Gillen “queer-baiting” fans, may have been from Zarabithia. Next post, we got another summation of Zarabithia: She's one of those types who will go off about how ‘x thing is problematic’ but anything she likes is totally perfect, even if it's exactly the same as this other thing she hates. I actually wouldn't care about that except she's permanently attached to a soapbox and never shuts up. (Plus, I can't take anyone seriously who goes on and on about how important it is to support female characters in fandom but then will defend Rick Remender's fridging of Sharon even though the guy admitted he killed her to give Steve angst. Like, he said in an interview that's why he did it, and she still insists that Sharon somehow had agency before she died so it doesn’t count as fridging.) Early March 2014 brought yet another summing up of Zarabithia: “She has very... unique opinions about what constitutes empowering storylines about female characters, as other anons pointed out, and accuses anyone who disagrees with her about this of misogyny. She's been known to troll people who get into arguments with her for months or even years after the fact. She ships Steve/Bucky and Kate Bishop/Older Men, and gets very, very angry at the mere existence of any conflicting ships, all of which are clearly racist, misogynistic woman-erasing white cock.” Later in the month her name came up in a Venting thread about Young Avengers fandom. Mid-May 2014: Zarabithia is described as “a giant asshole” and “a horrible Kate stan who is majorly into the ‘your ship is whitecock and awful and mine is so ~superior’ side of the Stony/Stucky fight. She also brings pseudo-feminism to the party by randomly deciding that things are sexist and offensive but then being fine with Remender fridging Sharon Carter. She's also known to go after anyone who disagrees with her in namespace and has had a bunch of socks although I don't know the names.” Early June 2014: “She may write good fic, but for the love of god, do not engage! Do not comment on her posts or fics, do not reply to her comments! She’s been known to seek out and harass favorite targets all over the internet for months, and usually her hateboners are unpredictable and totally bizarre. Other greatest hits are usually along the theme of: If it is my pairing, I can be as racist as I want, but if you ship anyone of color with someone white, you’re a racist! Because reasons.” Late that June, Zarabithia declares that the abuse Grant Ward underwent was nothing but “whiney manpain.” FFA discusses. Early July: “Zarabithia/pervyficgirl and her hate for Steve/Tony, along with her creepy obsession with underage Steve/Bucky is the main reason why I cannot stand Steve/Bucky and Bucky himself. Other smug Stucky shippers who love to gloat about how Steve/Tony has no chemistry or how abusive it is also make me dislike their ship and precious woobie Bucky even harder.” A few days later there was a longer thread about her. Subthread OP writes, “Hates white dudes unless they're Steve or Bucky, hates Stony, practicer of "it's feminist if I say it is!" and has been known to make fun of male rape and abuse victims. She's generally the kind of person people want to get off their side. Should be avoided at all costs if you're in the Marvel fandom.” Another nonny adds, “She also likes to lecture others about racism, which is hilarious given that she called Eli Bradley a rapist and wanted to shove him dick first through a meat grinder, or something like that.” A third said that while Zarabithia sometimes has good points, her presentation is OTT: “It's not 'I don't think Remender fridged Sharon', it's 'IT WAS A POWERFUL DEATH AND SHE WAS HEROIC AND IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT YOU'RE A MYSOGINISTIC PIECE OF SHIT'.” And, finally: I was friends with her when I was new to comics fandom and completely unaware of the extent of her batshit. It did not end well. I disagreed with her on something, she called me a stupid misogynist and unfriended me without further discussion. I was kind of baffled and disappointed, but I shrugged and let it go. This was before she started using the zarabithia name. So I didn't realise it was her the next time I got viciously attacked for a fandom opinion. It was a lot worse, involved more people, and I ended up getting really, really upset. Still later in July: “oh god, she's vile. the ‘about me’ page on her tumblr is basically nothing but a bullpoint list of fan-opinions that she thinks makes you a terrible person. shipping bucky/natasha is ‘really disgusting and supportive of rape culture’ yet she calls people worried about age of consent ‘concern trolling’ because it might undermine some of her own ships.” Another nonny notes that Zarabithia’s hate-on for Bucky/Nat “totally ignores Natasha's red room programming that was at the time actually possibly more extensive than his,” that she claims to have “basically started the Kate/Clint fandom” when Kate was very young and barely even knew Clint. A third nonny points out that Kate was 16 at the time. End of July: “She also totally lacks reading comprehension and/or is making up piles of shit about other things. One of the latest things? A post claiming that people boycotted comics because they wanted different comics. No. There's a difference between deciding not to read something when it's something you're not interested in or a relaunch of a comic without the reasons you were reading it in the first place.” In mid-August came another summary of all things Zarabithia: First thing - she's a bully. On Tumblr, she has a general history of attacking MCU!Steve/Bucky fans for not shipping 616!Steve/Bucky, but in particular she likes to hunt out female fans who have stated they are uncomfortable with the 616 pairing due to their own personal negative experiences with older men and then go bat-shit crazy attacking them for being misogynists for not being as obsessed with adult men fucking teenagers as she is. Another hobby of hers is attacking Steve/Tony WOC fans, accusing of being racists & sexist for shipping Steve/Tony instead of Steve/Bucky. She's also the one that started the whole bullshit about Natasha raping Bucky in the Red Room and defending Remender's fridging of Sharon Carter (because that got the two biggest hurdles out of the way for her OTP). Basically she's pretty racist against actual POC and against black male characters and accuses anyone that disagrees with her of being sexist. So, yeah she's all about Sam/Steve right now but it's just a matter of time before she throws Sam under the bus like she did with Natasha and Sharon. Later in August: A nonny observed that “pfg or zarabithia or whatever has slipped into the ‘rape is only bad if the victim is a good person’ camp.” Another nonny, providing the link to Zarabithia’s Tumblr, added, “It even comes with bonus claims that Ward raped May and was planning to rape Skye.” Early September: Nonnies discuss Zarabithia and her circle of friends “trying to stir Sam/Steve vs Stucky wank because of some Stucky fic with ‘On your left’ in its title.” Another one observes, “It will never fail to astound me that zarabithia has joined in on lecturing Steve/Bucky shippers about how racist they are when she once said a black teenage boy ought to be fed into a meat grinder dick-first because he kissed his white girlfriend (Kate Bishop, I assume? I'm not familiar with the canon) without asking first! All while shipping said white girlfriend with men 10-15 years older than her!” In late October, a nonny described Zarabithia as “a white person known for telling PoCs that they're racist.” A few days later, Zarabithia got upset that some people wanted to request m/m in The Baby-Sitters Club for Yuletide. (Some nonnies agreed with her, but others pointed out that writers who don’t want to write dudes need only not offer m/m.) Late January 2015: “I (probably late to the party) just discovered zarabithia's blog for the first time and hoooooly shit. Her ‘#bitter bisexual girl blog’ tag is filled with some of the most hideous homophobia that bi tumblr has ever produced.” Zarabithia has waded into wank about the TV show Agent Carter, which has been praised for its feminism and shredded for its dearth of characters of color. In early February 2015, she defended the show while mocking Peggy/Gabe Jones shippers and even managed to work her Tony Stark hateboner into her stanning. Mid-March 2015: Zarabithia makes it clear she understands nothing about the Bechdel test — its origins, or how it’s supposed to be used. In her tags, she writes, “#part of the problem I have with the bedchel test#it doesn’t help the representation of marginalized women#it only helps privilaged women” — thus implying that lesbians are privileged, because they’re “monosexuals.” Late August 2015, meme discussion about the MCU turns into talk about Zarabithia, including her belief that Bucky was ableist toward Steve, her history in 616 fandom, and her stanning of Sam Wilson as a flawless darling. September 2015, Zarabithia responds to a teenager asking her to "stop calling young lgbt people "baby queers" with a long screed that claims, "'LGBT”' as a term for our community is an act of violence. It erases many people from our community who have a right to be there. Lesbians, gay men, bisexuals, and trans individuals ARE NOT the end and beginning of the queer community. This contributes to a culture of isolation that contributes to queer suicide rates. I WILL NOT contribute to this violence by using the term LGBT. That a lesbian chooses to do so does not surprise, because y'all excel at not giving a fuck about anyone but yourselves within the queer community" Meme is not supportive. "The Cartoon version of Wally in YJ was a misogynistic prick who needed fed dick first through a meat grinder. Fuck him and i’m glad he’s dead." (Meme discussion) _Coal is not impressed with Zarabithia's Yuletide 2015 letter. "Seriously, how many times on one page are you going to mention that you hate Tony Stark? We know! You tell us every opportunity you get." ... "Christ, every time I read her name I flash back to "shove Eli Bradley's dick in a meat grinder for daring to kiss Kate Bishop!" But racism is a DNW." ... "Funny how this raging homophobe lists homophobia as a DNW." Zarabithia screeches about upcoming Captain America: Civil War and compares Tony Stark to Donald Trump. Because if you really think that Tony Stark is deserving of love or protection, you have the moral guidance of a raid hyena and I hope you step on a lego barefoot every day with a foot consumed by unhealable athlete’s feet." Late January 2016, Zarabithia gets namedropped in a "Fandom People You Dislike" thread. Zarabithia [https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/179440.html?thread=975816688#cmt975816688 creates wank in Agent Carter fandom], declaring that Angie/Peggy is racist (despite having shipped it the previous season). "Cry more. Because your tears are the only resolution to your boring White Girl Ship that you’re ever going to get. :)" February 7, 2016, nonnies compare notes on Zarabithia's ships and on which ships she considers problematic. Late Feburary 2016, Zarabithia began cozying up to Glamaphonic and her proghet clique. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that she has come full circle from 'femslash and slash are revolutionary' to 'canon het is the most progressive thing ever and if you don't like it you're racist and misogynist, especially if you ship femslash'." Namedropped in a thread about "Fandom people you should keep away from" "That's one of the things I hate most about people like Zarabithia and Glamaphonic, because there really is racist shit in fandom. There are racist people. But they use that as fodder in their fucking shipping superiority." Anticipating that Captain America: Civil War will create more Stony shippers, Zarabithia writes a screed on why Stony is racist, abusive, and awful, and why everyone should ship Sam/Steve instead. She included this moment of zero self-awareness: Zarabithia continues to be ragingly hypocritical. April 2016, Zarabithia gets namedropped in a thread about "fandom drama you're still angry about." A nonnie asks what the story is with Zarabithia. Nonnies are happy to explain. Zarabithia has a meltdown over Captain America: Civil War's positive critical and commercial reception. Nonnies are amused. "Looks like Zarabithia has found in MCU Steve/Sharon an ideal ship that allows her to feel oppressed and insult everyone who doesn't happen to ship it. And now she's also starting to hate Hayley Atwell and Chris Evans because they don't seem too enthusiastic (in her eyes) about Steve/Sharon. Also, she's on the vendetta against Stucky fans - and like a true peak white "feminist" that she is (remember Eli Bradley and the dick in meatgrinder?), she loves to lecture and use slurs against Steve/Bucky shippers who happen to be both PoC and lgbt. She's like some nightmarish proghet caricature and so vile that I don't understand how she still has followers." Outside of meme, Zarabithia is known for being an aggressive Sheith (Shiro/Keith) supporter in Voltron: Legendary Defender. After the ship was NOT canonized at the end of the series (Shiro hooks up with another man while remaining friends with Keith), she has turned to constantly accuse the showrunners of being homophobic. A year after the sinking of Sheith, she cannot get over it.